my immortal
by diehard draco hermione
Summary: PG-13 for language. draco hurt hermioen really badly in their past. but after hermione takes a walk down memory lane will she forgive him and find out the truth?please RR
1. the diary entry

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though if I could. I'd own Tom Felton. oooooooo he's a hottie!!!  
  
Ch.1 the diary entry  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary,  
It's been 2 years since I left Hogwarts and Draco. I still don't know if I can forgive him for all he did to me after I gave him all of my love. For our entire 7th year we were going out, and he said he loved me. yeah right. And I thought I loved him, but then I found him and Ginny in bed together at the end of the year. Ginny told me they had been going out for about two years. I never really got mad at her though, Draco never told her about me, and its really hard to stay mad at your best friend's sister. I broke it up between Draco and me after that. I have cried myself to sleep every night since then. I don't know why though. I mean sure, I never have loved anyone as much as I loved him, he helped me get over my mother beating me after my dad died in a car crash coming to pick me up from a friend's house. Sure, he was the only one who approved of me not being as much of a bookworm in my 7th year. You know, I still think I love him, I really do. I just don't know if I can ever trust him again. Well, I'm going to lie on my bed and think of the life I almost had with my first and only love. Draco Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: do you like it? I know it's really short but that's because its only a diary entry. Please review it would mean a lot to me. 


	2. my immortal

Ch. 2  
  
My Immortal  
  
~ = song lyrics * * = flash back '' = thoughts "" = talking ________________________________________________________________________  
  
I put the lock on my small, pink, flowery diary and set it on my bedside table. Then I jumped onto my queen-sized bed. My red and gold comforter was under me cooling off my back. I looked around my room when my eyes stopped on my slightly open closet, after passing the room door and my five-foot mahogany wood dresser. Sticking out of the closet door was something I wanted to throw away after I got home from Hogwarts after my seventh year. It was a comforter from a slytherin bed. Draco had given it to me at the beginning of the year when we started to go out. I walked over to the closet, and picked up the blanket. Then I walked back to my bed and sat down while taking a big whiff of it. Of coarse, it still smelled like the muggle brand of cologne that I got him for his birthday in seventh year. Adidas for men. I absolutely loved how he smelt in it. I draped the blanket over my body as I lied on my back on my bed. Just then I closed my eyes, heard a song, and along with the song memories started flashing into my head.  
  
~ I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my Childish fears ~  
  
* I walked into Draco's room to try and surprise him. When I opened the door a girl screamed, pulling Draco's sheets over her and Draco. "Draco! Ginny!? What the hell are you doing?" I screamed, tears pouring down my face. Ginny and Draco just draped blankets over each other to cover themselves up, walked up to me, and in unison said, "I'm not sorry about it either." I ran back to my dorm with tears rolling down my cheeks. 'Great, the one fear I've had since childhood. My one true love, cheating on me. HOW COULD HE?'*  
  
~ And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave ~  
  
* Draco was standing next to me in my dorm. "It wasn't me Mia! I swear! You know that you're the only one I love!" he said, trying to convince me that he wasn't in bed with Ginny, and that he never went out with her. "DRACO MALFOY! Just leave me ALONE! I just want you to leave. Leave and never come back. just leave me ALONE!" I cried, throwing a pillow at his face trying to make him go away *  
  
~ Cuz your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone ~  
  
* One year after I left Hogwarts, I was in my room Lying on the edge of my bed. I was thinking about Draco, when I turned onto my other side to see him lying next to me. I jumped off my bed and screamed. Then he got off the bed, came over to me, and looked at me as if he was going to kiss me. When his face got to mine, he disappeared. 'I guess I just imagined him or something.' I thought sadly to myself. *  
  
~ These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just to real. There's just to much that time can not erase. ~  
  
* It was 10:30pm on September 22, the year after I left Hogwarts. Even though everything with Draco was over, I still missed him. 'But why do you still miss him? I mean, he hurt you.' I thought to myself. I was lying on my bed thinking about him, like I had done every night since we broke up, and crying. *  
  
~ When you cried I'd  
  
Wipe away all of your tears ~  
  
* Draco and I were head boy and girl, and we were in our common room, sitting on a half green and half red couch in front of the dancing fire. "Draco, It'll be okay. I'll help you get through this." I said trying to calm his tears. He had just received an owl from the ministry that his mother had died because of his father's actions. I wiped the tears off his cheeks and kept trying to calm him down. *  
  
~ When you'd scream I'd Fight away all of your fears ~  
  
* "NO! I won't do it! I won't come with you! I don't want to be a death eater!" I heard someone scream while I was waiting for Draco on a bench by the lake. I could tell it was his voice, so I slowly and carefully drew my wand, and ran over to where I heard his scream. When I slowly and carefully crept around the corner, I saw Lucius with his hand tightly wrapped around the top Draco's right arm. I had to do something quickly so I could stop Lucius. So, I pointed my wand at him (Lucius) and yelled, "STUPIFY!" Lucius fell to the ground in a full body bind while letting go of Draco's arm. After that, Draco and I went running at top speed to go get Dumbledore before the spell wore off. *  
  
~ And I've held your Hand through all of these years. But you still have. All of me. ~  
  
* Draco and I were late for dinner, so hand-in-hand, we ran quickly to the great hall. When we walked in, everyone stared at us amazed (no one knew that we were going out. In fact, everyone still thought we hated each other). "I guess it's about time the truth about us came out any ways. " I whispered to him nervously, after seeing the worried look on his face. After I said that he looked at me, with more love in his eyes than he ever had before, and then he nodded happily. *  
  
~ You used to captivate me By your resonating light. And now im bound by The life you left behind. Your face it haunts My once pleasant dreams ~  
  
* I was sleeping in my bed when my eyes darted open. My body was drenched in cold sweat, and I leaned over to my clock to see what time it was. When I looked at the clock, it was really blurry, but after I stared at it for a while, the numbers became clearer. The clock said that it was 2:33am. I walked groggily to the other side of my room to go to the bathroom. When I got in there I looked in the mirror to see if I could figure out why I had woken up. When I looked in the mirror I saw that there were tear stains on my face, so I ran back to my bed to see if my pillow was wet. When I slowly placed my hand on the pillow, my pillow was cold and damp. My pajamas were starting to get cold from the drying sweat. I usually don't get up this early, and I definitely don't usually wake up in a cold sweat with tear stains on my face. So I tried to remember what my dreams were about that night. After about five minutes of pondering over what I could have woken me up at this time of night, it all came flooding back into my head. I had, once again, dreamt about the night that I had caught Draco and Ginny in bed. I can never seem to get over that night. *  
  
~ Your voice it chased away All the sanity in me ~  
  
* It was a couple of months after I had broken up with Draco. I'm sitting on the beach with Harry, Ron, and Ginny talking about random stuff that popped into our heads. Ron started telling us a joke, when I heard Draco's voice calling my name. "Draco?" I said hopefully, while jerking my head in the direction I had heard his voice. "Mia? What are you talking about? Draco's no where near here." Harry said sounding worried about the fact that I was starting to hear voices. "Oh. It's. it's nothing. I guess I heard I person that sounded like him." I lied. I knew I heard his voice. I don't why or how, but I did hear his voice. For the next two weeks I heard Draco's voice calling me where ever I went. Harry and everyone else started to think I was going mental because I kept telling them that I could hear Draco's voice. *  
  
~ These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just to real There's just to much that time can not erase When you cried I'd Wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd Fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have. All of me. ~  
  
* I was sitting on the wooden stairs for my porch in front of my house crying, when Harry walked up to me. "What's wrong sweetie?" he asked sounding concerned. "I can't see you any more." I muttered sadly to him through tears (we had been going out for one month). "WHY THE HELL NOT!?" he screamed in surprise. "Because. I. I still love D-Draco." I stuttered softly, tears pouring down my face. "Even thought he betrayed me, I still have feelings for him. Draco was the only guy who really ever had my heart. And he still has it. I'm sorry Harry, I never really loved you. I just thought if I started to go out with you I would forget about him. I'm really sorry but the only guy who can have my heart is Draco." *  
  
~ I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me I've been alone All along. ~  
  
* "I still can't believe he did that." I randomly said to Ginny, Ron, and Harry while sitting on a park bench. "Well Mia, at least you still have us. Always remember that Mia. You will always have us as your friends." Ron said, patting me on the back. "I know." I told him with a slight smile on my face. "It's just. I still have this alone feeling. I mean, even when I'm with you guys, I still have an alone feeling that only Draco seemed able to feel. I never felt it when I was with him, but now that he's with me, I constantly have that feeling." I told them truthfully, though they seemed to take it pretty hard, the never did like him. *  
  
~ When you cried I'd Wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd Fight away all of your fears. And I held your Hand through all of these years. But you still have. All of me. ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: so, how do you like it so far? I know the first chapter was kind of short but it was only a diary entrée so. yeah. Please review other wise I won't continue the story. This is the first fic that I've written that I actually want to go to the end before I stop it. But if people don't like it than I guess there's no point in it. If you could please give me some pointers on how to improve my story, I would love that. Thank you for reading my story it really means a lot to me. 


	3. The Leaky Caldron

Chapter 3: The Leaky Cauldron  
  
A/N: Rest of story, unless otherwise notified, is NOT in Hermione's POV.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione slowly opened her slightly tearing eyes to see that she was once again on her side. But when she looked at the blanket Draco had given her to make sure she hadn't kicked it off the bed, she found just the opposite. She was holding it as if it were a teddy bear. She sighed a rather sad sigh that slightly shuddered due to the fact that she was crying. She slowly turned her head towards the clock to see what time it was.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" she screamed in surprise, while quickly jumping off the bed and dropping the blanket. "Oh SHIT!" she cursed again to herself, running to the bathroom to wash the tears stains from her face. She had to meet Ginny and the gang at 4:00 at the leaky cauldron, and it was already 3:30 (it takes about 20min to drive there from her house and she was in absolutely no mood to apperate). It took her about five minutes to wash her face, and get rid of MOST of the tearstains. She quickly ran back to her bed where, at the bottom, she had set out an outfit for her to change into. She quickly changed and rushed over to her full body mirror that was on the back of her bedroom door, to see if her outfit looked okay. She was wearing a light tan, sleeveless shirt, and tight cacky flare pants. The shirt had fancy, Victorian designs at the top, and white, pink, and green flowers at the bottom. Her shoes were open toed with no back, the heels were about three inches high, and the entire shoe was cream colored. Once she fixed her hair so that way it wasn't frizzy and it only had a slight wave, she was out the door and on her way to The Leaky Cauldron. She was in her red convertible, with her hair whipping behind her in the breeze. When she finally got to the Leaky Cauldron she saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny waiting outside for her. So before she stepped out of the car she brushed her hair, it had gotten pretty knotty on the way there. Then she casually stepped out of her car, while flipping her hair back so it was out of her face, and slowly walked over to them with a smile on her face.  
  
Ron and Harry had been looking down at the ground so they didn't know she was there until they heard Ginny say, "Oh my gosh Mia! You look great!"  
  
While slowly lifting up their heads to look at Hermione, Harry said, "Mia, you're la-" Harry stopped when he saw what Hermione was wearing. Before he could finish his sentence, Ron and his mouths dropped, gaping at what Hermione was wearing. After about twenty seconds of gaping, Harry and Ron said in unison, "WOW!"  
  
"Uhhh. Thanks. I guess." Hermione replied with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
After Ron and Harry wiped the astonished looks off of their faces, Harry said, "Oh. Okay, lets go in now." Hermione smirked unintentionally at Harry when he said this, she had picked up smirking from Draco when they were going out.  
  
"Geeze Mia, you haven't smirked like that since you broke up with Dra-" Ginny quickly stopped herself before she made a mistake by saying his name, Mia always tended to get sad when someone mentioned his name (A/N: and who wouldn't? I mean, I know I would if I were her).  
  
"It's okay Gin'. I don't mind talking about him anymore." Hermione said only half-truthfully. She was feeling oddly happy today, happier than she had felt in two years, actually.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say Mia." Ginny said with a little bit of surprise in her voice, but she could tell that Hermione wasn't really telling the whole truth.  
  
After about an hour, and about twenty butter beers each, the gang started to walk slowly, happily, and deeply in conversation, towards the door. When Hermione got to the door, she could have sworn she heard a laugh that sounded EXACTLY like Draco's laugh, but she thought she was just hearing things, so she walked on a little more. Then she stopped again, because she heard the laugh again, now she KNEW she wasn't hearing things.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione didn't realize she had said this out loud while she slowly turned the top of her body towards the noise coming from a loud group.  
  
"What'd you say Mia?" Ron asked curiously, inside hoping greatly that she wasn't hearing voices again. He slowly turned in her direction to see where she was and what she was doing.  
  
When Hermione finally realized that she had said Draco's name out loud, she quickly snapped back to reality and replied to Ron, "Oh, nothing Ron. It's. Nothing. Y'all go on ahead without me, I have to go to the bathroom, so I'll see you at my house soon. Okay?"  
  
Though slightly worried and curious, the rest of the gang left the Leaky Cauldron, hoping to soon see Hermione riding behind them in her Convertible.  
  
Just as the other had left, Hermione heard the laugh yet another time, but somehow she could tell by how it sounded, that it wasn't quite complete. She slowly and carefully walked over by the table with the loud group sitting at it, careful not to let them see her, but close enough so she could see them. After she had taken a few steps towards the crowded table, the group at it stood up and looked as if they were going to leave. Just as the group had gotten up, Hermione recognized the people in the group, or most of them anyway. She recognized Blaise and Pansy from slytherin, but Hermione couldn't figure out exactly who the other person in the group was. Luckily, Pansy and Blaise didn't seem to notice her, but when the other person turned around and finally faced her direction, his piercing cold grey eyes caught hers. His eyes made Hermione jump ever so slightly, and apparently Draco had caught her eyes too, because when their eyes met, he jumped too. Draco's eyes immediately started to fill up with tears, though he didn't let it show, only Hermione could tell that it was happening. Hermione then realized why his laugh sounded incomplete, it was because his eyes were so dark and cold, not like they used to be. He quickly looked away, as not to cause himself too much pain, and so that way he didn't get his friends suspicious.  
  
"Y'all go ahead. I'll meet you up there soon." Hermione heard Draco say to Blaise and Pansy as they all got to the door. Draco's friends must not have thought much of it, because the next thing Hermione knew, Draco was walking slowly and sadly toward her.  
  
As soon as Draco was within two feet of her, Hermione jumped up and wrapped her arms tightly around Draco's neck. "Oh Draco! I've missed you so much!" Hermione said as tears of joy came pouring down her face.  
  
Draco almost immediately pushed her away. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?" He yelled, both anger and sadness in his eyes. Seeing as Hermione had a surprised and confused look on her face, Draco continued. "Listen. You have some nerve trying to talk to me after you, number one, accused me of doing something that I would have never DREAMED of doing to you. Two, not answering ANY of my letters and letting me explain after you broke up with me. And three, depriving me from all of the happiness I ever had, by breaking up with me. Just answer me two questions Granger." He put an accent on "Granger," and was starting to yell louder. But he detensified a little bit after he saw Hermione flinch when he called her Granger.  
  
'He hasn't called me "Granger" since sixth year.' Hermione thought to herself hurtfully. Then through tears she said, "Wh-What?"  
  
"First of all." Draco started, fighting back the urge to wipe the tears from Hermione's face like she had once done for him. "If you haven't forgiven me for what you think I did, then why did you forgive Ginny so quickly?" He asked, slightly more calm then he was before, though there was still a little bit of anger in his voice.  
  
"For three reasons." Hermione started, trying her hardest to choke back her tears. "First of all, she told me that even though y'all had been going out for two years, she didn't know that you were dating me, and if she had known, she would have broke up with you."  
  
"WHAT!" Draco screamed angrily when Hermione said that Ginny had told her that her and Draco had been going out for two years. Everyone in the Leaky Cauldron turned their heads towards Draco in suspicion, but after a second, they all went back to minding their own business.  
  
"Hang on." Hermione grunted irritably as she garbed Draco's arm and forcefully pulled him back into a deserted alleyway behind the Leaky Cauldron. "Now, back to what I was saying. Secondly, I can't exactly hate one of my best friend's sisters, it gets uber (A/N: Uber is pronounced oober. And it means extremely or very) complicated. And thirdly, she's the only friend that I've ever had that's a girl." When she finished, Hermione gave a big sigh, and plopped onto the ground in a random spot.  
  
"O.Kay. Now for my second question." After Draco said this Hermione slowly tilted her head up so that it faced him. "Why won't you believe me when I constantly tell you that I never dated Ginny, and I DEFINITELY never slept with her?" Draco asked, suddenly sounding really depressed.  
  
Hermione chose not to answer this question right away. But after Draco got an impatient look on his face she finally answered him. "Draco, I saw you with her." Hermione started off sounding really calm, but then she stood up and suddenly started screaming as tears poured down her face. "I SAW YOU, YOU CAME RIGHT UP TO ME! I SAW YOU DRACO! I. I saw you!" Her face was blotched red from the tears now, and she suddenly collapsed onto the ground (but she WAS still conscious). She searched for the strength to stand back up and when she found it, she stood up and said, "But you know what Draco!? I don't give a shit anymore! I miss you! I still want to be with you! I haven't been happy since the day I broke up with you!" If at all possible, tears were streaming down her face even harder now.  
  
"And I still want to be with you Hermione." Draco replied trying to fight back the tears he was starting to get because he had made Hermione cry again. "I have been completely miserable since the day you broke up with me!" He was now starting to yell. "But I don't even want to SEE you again until you find out the TRUTH about what happened that night. When you finally know the truth, and when you finally decide to believe that I never so much as TOUCHED Ginny Weasley. When that day comes, maybe then I'll talk to you, and maybe THEN you can owl me." As Draco finished, he rushed out of the Leaky Caldron, a single tear streaming down his face.  
  
For about the next half-hour Hermione was curled up in the same spot rocking back and forth with her knees to her chest thinking 'What does he mean by the TRUTH?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: so. what do you guys think? Please review, it would mean a lot to me. If I don't get reviews, then I wont continue, so the ones who read it and don't review it. you could be ruining it for a lot of other people. Anyway, tell me what you think, whether it be good or bad, just to let you know. flames will be used to light the candles on the cake that will be made to celebrate this story. 


	4. the house

Ch. 4 of My Immortal  
  
Hermione finally got up and looked at her watch. It was a little bit after 5:40 and she finally realized that she needed to get home, and fast! She walked back into the Leaky Cauldron, tears still pouring down her cheeks. Much to her pleasure, nobody in there was looking at her. When she finally got to the door to leave she ran out, slamming the door shut behind her. By doing this, she got the attention of almost everyone in the place, including someone in the far corner, just barely hidden in the shadows.  
  
"What the hell is he talking about? The truth. Whatever, if he thinks that I'm that stupid, then I guess I shouldn't really care about him anyway." Hermione said to herself as she climbed into her car.  
  
Hermione drove home with the wind blowing hard in her face, blowing each tear that came slowly down her face behind her. When she finally calmed down a little bit she looked into her rear-view mirror.  
  
"Has that car been behind me al this time?" she asked herself as she looked back at a black viper with puddles of blood painted on the sides. She swerved to the lane that was next to her, and luckily the car didn't follow her.  
  
She finally decided to ignore the car and figured that it was just going in the same general direction as her. When she reached her house and pulled into the driveway, she saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny sitting on her porch steps waiting for her to return. She slowly stepped out of the car and wiped the dry tearstains on her face away so that they wouldn't think anything was wrong.  
  
"Hey Mia, what took you so long?" Hermione could hear a twinge of concern in Ginny's voice as she walked up to her.  
  
"Oh... well, there was a long line for the bathroom and then after I got out I kind of... saw and old... friend of mine, and we talked for a little bit." Hermione replied, hoping that they wouldn't ask who the "old friend" was.  
  
"Oh, really? Who was it?" Harry asked curiously as Hermione started to unlock the door to her house.  
  
Hermione didn't answer Harry, hoping her would just think that she didn't hear him and would decide not to ask again. They all went into Hermione's living room and sat down in her couch facing the fireplace.  
  
"Well... Who was it Mia?" Ginny re-asked Harry's question for him, anxiously awaiting her reply.  
  
"Draco." Hermione simply stated. Praying that everyone would get the hint and not talk about it anymore.  
  
"WHAT!?" Ron screamed, stomping his foot on Hermione's wooden floor as he stood up, outraged. "What did he want? He has no right to talk to you after what he did!" Ron screamed louder.  
  
"Ron, Ron. It's okay. It's not like he tried to kill me or anything." Hermione desperately tried to calm her friend down,  
  
"What did he say?" Harry asked, holding Ron down so that he wouldn't hurt himself or anyone else.  
  
"Nothing much, just to figure out "the truth" about what happened while we were still going out. But I have no clue what the hell he's talking about. I KNOW the truth." Hermione replied, starting to get a little agitated.  
  
"YOU DO!?" Harry, Ginny, and Ron yelled at the same time, a fearful look on their faces.  
  
Hermione had a confused look on her face. "Yeah. I told you. I caught him and you." She said pointing to Ginny as she was letting go a sigh of relief. Hermione shook this off, not really thinking it might be a secret that her best friends were hiding from her.  
  
Hermione looked to her left through one of her windows and saw a shadowy figure standing outside. She quickly looked away for a second and rubbed her eyes, thinking that maybe she was seeing things. Then she slowly turned her head back towards the window, only to see a slightly shaking bush.  
  
"Did you guys see that?" Hermione asked her friends, interrupting a conversation they were having about Quidditch.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny stared blankly at Hermione for a few seconds before Harry broke the silence by saying, "See what?"  
  
"The person who was just standing outside of my window. I swear I saw...." Hermione replied, pointing out her window.  
  
"There was, and is, no one there Mia." Ginny said in a comforting voice.  
  
"But I..." she retorted, looking extremely confused.  
  
"Um... Mia... I think running into Malfoy-"  
  
"Draco. Not Malfoy... Draco" Hermione cut Ron off in mid sentence.  
  
"O...kay... I think running into DRACO today has made you go a little bit loopy. We'll leave, you should really get some rest." Ron finished, spitting out Draco's name and sounding very concerned for his friend. Ron, Harry, and Ginny all walked out of their friend's house, looking at each other with great concern.  
  
A/N: sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I'm already working on the next one, so I should have it out pretty soon. But I won't put it up unless you guys REVIEW!!!!!! 


	5. A Dream and A Picture

My Immortal 

Chapter 5: A Dream and A Picture

A/N: Many people got mad at me in the last chapter because of Hermione putting aside Ginny's nervousness. I would like to tell you that there is a reason why she did this and that it shall be explained later in this chapter.

Hermione climbed slowly into her bed with a heavy sigh. Today had been a very stressful day and her friends had been acting really strange.

'But they wouldn't have lied to me about something like Draco cheating on me... they're my best friends, they just wouldn't do it.' Hermione thought to herself. Pushing that thought to the back of her head, Hermione turned on her side beneath the covers and fell asleep, only to be watched by a mysterious figure with long black hair outside her window.

When he was sure Hermione was dead asleep, the 6-foot-tall longhaired man stepped quietly over the windowsill and into the dark room. Quietly tiptoeing to the bedside table on the other side of the room, the man placed a picture on top of Hermione's diary. Soon after placing the picture in place, the man placed something inside of a box in Hermione's closet and then quietly climbed back out through her window and out of sight.

Not long after the mysterious man left, Hermione woke with a start, a single tear dripping down her cheek. She flopped her hand on to the bedside table to grab her diary and grabbed both that, and the picture that had been placed on top of it.

"Who could have taken this? And when could they have put it here?" Hermione asked herself as she scanned the picture from her second year of Hogwarts. It was of her, Ron, and Harry in the girl's lavatory, making the pollyjuice potion.

She carefully set the picture down on her bed at her side and opened her diary to a fresh new page, and started writing.

Dear Diary,

I had that dream again... the one where I walked in on Draco and Ginny. And guess what? I woke up crying... again. But there was something new I noticed in my dream this time that I had never really paid attention to in the past. Draco had an evil glint in his eye, along with a bit of satisfaction. I mean, sure, Draco has ALWAYS had that look, but when I looked deep into his eyes, they weren't his. I mean, they were HIS, but at the same time they weren't. They had a certain familiarity about them... but I can't place my finger on whose eyes they looked like. I'll get back to you later when my head's straight.

-Mia

A/N: Sorry it's so short but if I get 5 more reviews I'll post the next chapter. (I already have it typed up!!! :) )


End file.
